Applying a coating, such as paint, to all or part of an elongate member, such as an FRP pultruded lineal used to fabricate windows, continues to require improvement. When the elongate member is pultruded, advantages exist in coating contemporaneously or in-line with the pultrusion process. Painting in-line, however requires coordinating a multitude of variables. The process must coordinate painting steps with pultrusion steps. Painting in-line in particular requires addressing paint adhesion to the continuously advancing article. This is especially true where the article comprises a thermoset resin.